Markiplier
Markiplier is a 25 year old man. He never appear on game, not even chat. But he is one of the players that played the game. Appearance Markiplier is actually named Mark Edward Fischbach. He has his hair's top part sharpy, and wears specs. In his current picture he is beardless, he actually has beard. He is quite really famous because he keep putting cool games and start with "Let's Play". A lot of people liked him. Sometimes, he will speak some strong language when he lost the game. Not to be confused, but he thinks the guy who died in a phone call was an asshole in the the fourth night because he is supposed to be dead. SpongeBob is also his current friend that is in the game. Behavior His behavior is somewhat weird, and funny. He is really weird and likes to make fun of the robots, or weirder, himself. His voice and change sometimes whenever he wants. He likes playing games, especially scary games like these. Becoming a bit "normal" was no too difficult for him to act. When he speaks, he can speak spookily, fast, slow, low pitched. He and this game He and the robots Tiwa Markiplier named her the biggest douchebag in the game because she is the creepiest robot even if she is less tattered. Tiwa is the robot that scares him the most, and died because of her. Whenever she laughs, Mark thinks other people made those laughs because it sound masculine more than feminine. Tiwa can scared him first than Mei Hua. Mei Hua He sometimes called her as Pirate Cove Girl, or maybe bun-bun. Sometimes, unknown whether is he making any fun, he calls her as a boy like Kaonie man. Mark's fear is her because : #She robs some of his power. #She can suddenly appear and screeches at him even during the phone call. #Her movements make him scared. #If the other robots wasn't active, she is first to be active. #If other robot was active, especially Tiwa who left the stage, he can be scared if Tiwa emerged to The Office rather than Mei Hua. Mark's biggest fear of her is to knock the door more than 1 time. Because Mei Hua is the only robot that robs powers. Rosary Rosary is not quite scary to him. His fear with her is Rosary stays at the left door and wastes his power. He is also frighten when the doors and lights button was jammed by her. He is not scared when she screams at him when the buttons was jammed. Yuri Similar to Rosary, Yuri can be a bit scary to him. If Mark heard some pots and pans he might think that it's Tiwa. Unknown what is he scared if her, currently. He also called her Quack Attack, or Angry Bird. Nasissa Mark doesn't know Nasissa yet, but when he sees her he gets frightened and scold with strong language. When the Power goes out Mark gets nervous whenever the power ran out, especially when he is checking Mei Hua. Here is what He said when the power ran out. "AHH F**K! Okay okay shut up, shut up. Ooooh FUZZY!" "Oh... Oh my god! Oh GODDAMMIT!" "Oh, I beg of your fuzzy ass body Tiwa, please take you sweet ass time, and let me win this night, and FINISH your sweet ass song!" Talks This is what Mark will say throughout the game. *"Umm... Tiwa being a douche here." *"I'm tired of talking and I'm not supposed to be talking as I lose a little focus here," *"Every single goddamn movement you make needs to be perfect." *"It might help you may know," *"The only thing I gerrantee that will help to save power and two, make sure Mei Hua hits my door once because, each time she hits my door she robs some of my power. And I can't do that, make sure he hits it twice there's no way I could win now," *"Hey! It's Miss Quack ATTACK!" *"Go AWAY! Nobody here likes you! It's still there! WHY! Why is it still there?!" *"Go away you ducky bastard! You do bother me here!" *"She's just gonna stay there!" *"Oh HI HI HI HI!" *"Hate it, I hate it I hate this god, I hate it so goddamn much!" *"Oh goddamn it why are you out?!" *"Oh goddamn it why is the night so goddamn LONG?" *"Don't do the fast steps on me! God I can't handle the fast steps!" *"Tiwa there you freaking there I'm gonna kill you! I'm stuffing you out of your suit!" Category:Male Characters